


Placer canino.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Parafilias, Universo Alterno, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: Himuro planeaba buscar una buena compañía nocturna cuando entonces Taiga le jodió las intenciones dejando a su cuidado la mascota de su novio. Su noche parecía perdida hasta que consiguió una interesante cita en el chat de una página porno.Zoofilia: Acto sexual con animales.





	

A Tatsuya le gustaba el sexo como a la mayoría y no tenía problemas en admitir abiertamente las ideas pervertidas que le gustaría probar, nunca entendió por qué debían ser tabú siendo que todo el mundo las pensaba. Recordó cuando a los catorce _se estrenó_ con la sobrina favorita de su mamá, con quien la mujer tenía un trato tan estrecho y preferencial que el joven del lunar creyó que su progenitora trataba de llenar la frustración de no haber tenido una hija propia.

Su prima tenía quince en ese entonces, con mucha curiosidad sexual que avivó la que él ya poseía, y que terminó por llevarlos a la etapa de experimentación en una esquina oscura del cuarto de Tatsuya que esa noche compartía con varios primos más, luego de una fiesta familiar que para los menores ya había culminado y que los adultos aún estaban aprovechando, tan convencidos de que sus hijos dormían profundamente. Luego de eyacular, accidentalmente también orinó dentro de ella y su prima habría gritado de asco si los demás no estuvieran durmiendo tras ellos, pero para sorpresa de Tatsuya a él sí le gustó.

Hoy en día se daba cuenta de que no todos tenían suficiente estómago para digerir los gustos casuales que de vez en cuando se le antojaba satisfacer, fue lo que le pasó con su última relación cuando tuvieron que romper porque, a pesar de que al principio fue toda una aventura, el nivel fue subiendo cada vez más y ella empezó a tenerle miedo. Ahora cuatro meses después le urgía un orgasmo más allá de la galaxia, no obstante su hermano no-de-sangre le había jodido la noche al llevarle el husky de su novio para que lo cuidara hasta la mañana siguiente, mientras ellos sí salían a divertirse.

Esa cosa pulgosa le caía mal a Kagami, con su aliento asqueroso y su cara de estar planeando algo (eso decía el pelirrojo), y parecía ser mutuo ya que el perro siempre se ponía a la defensiva cuando Taiga se acercaba a Kuroko. Sin embargo al bajito de pelo celeste le preocupaba dejar desamparada a su mascota por tanto tiempo, y es lo que llevó a que ahora descansara en una esquina del depa de Himuro, donde disponía de comida y agua suficiente para que no tuviera que molestar al azabache.

_«Es irónico que no quieran que el perro me moleste, cuando son ellos los que me lo arrimaron sin siquiera pedir mi opinión.»_

Pero la noche de Tatsuya pareció cobrar un poco de color cuando en el chat de una página porno tuvo química con un chico que se refería a sí mismo como mujer, pero con ciertos detalles que no encajaban con una.

_Hi-man: Eres un hombre, ¿cierto?_

_Chihiro: …_

_Hi-man: No tienes que fingir, no me molesta que seas uno._

Chihiro escribía cosas _tiernas_ con doble sentido en su perfil como si fuera una bishoujo de manga, por lo que tenía bastantes fans abarrotándolo de mensajes de sueños eróticos con ella (que en realidad era él) como protagonista, peticiones de fotos sucias, solicitud de encuentros privados y otras obscenidades como que se pajeaban en ese mismo instante mientras charlaban con ella (él). incluso le detallaban cómo les gustaría violarla, a lo que Chihiro les seguía la corriente como si nada.

Era increíble cómo se calentaban esos hombres sin siquiera haber visto una foto.

El chico finalmente aceptó su hombría, aunque sí se negó a revelarle su edad, y como premio le envió a Himuro fotos de su cuerpo semi desnudo usando pequeñas prendas femeninas, la mayoría de personajes de anime. Con algo más de charla terminaron intercambiando capturas de sus rostros para saber cómo era el otro, y si Tatsuya confiaba en él vaya que era guapo el sujeto, con una expresión algo plana pero un _poker face_ no tenía derecho a decir algo al respecto.

_Hi-man: Estás bueno. ¿Podemos vernos hoy?_

_Chihiro: ¿Y qué es lo que planea hacer conmigo un desconocido que busca diversión en chats porno?_

_Hi-man: Muchas cosas sucias, quizás peligrosas, pero te aseguro que saldrás con vida *risas*_

Tatsuya tuvo suerte y con ayuda de su ingenio y acertadas provocaciones en una hora tenía cita agendada con _la_ _popular_ Chihiro. Era una verdadera belleza de pelo albino casi tan alto como él, se notaba que cuidaba mucho su apariencia y eso disimulaba un poco pero no lo suficiente lo mayor que lucía. Los asiáticos son engañosos, así que si Chihiro aparentaba unos treinta y tantos debía tener al menos ocho años más. Probablemente lo blanco de su cabello era por las canas.

Aun así, con sus veintitrés años Himuro no pensaba despreciarlo.

— ¿Hi-man? Te ves mejor que en las fotos.

— Gracias, y creo que ya tenemos la confianza suficiente. Llámame Tatsuya.

El mayor asintió, y cuando Himuro le preguntó su nombre Chihiro sonrió ligeramente.

— Ya lo sabes.

— ¿No es peligroso usar tu nombre real en un sitio así?

Nunca faltaban los acosadores, algunos lo suficientemente extremistas como para no dejar sus fantasías solo en palabras.

— Por eso cualquiera asumiría que es un seudónimo, y ellos piensan que soy mujer. Además, según mi dirección IP falsa vivo en Hyogo.

Sin dudas Himuro no hablaba con ningún novato. Le ofreció un vaso de agua, y en cuanto se sentaron en la cama y el pelinegro se perdió durante solo segundos en la mirada de maniquí de Chihiro, ya tenía la mano de éste frotando su entrepierna. Atrajo al mayor en un beso nada recatado, metiendo y sacando varias veces su lengua de la boca del albino como si tuviera sexo con sus labios, mordiéndoselos y volviendo a besarlo con furor.

No pasó mucho para que Chihiro se perdiera entre las fibrosas piernas de Tatsuya. No era una mamada de otro mundo, pero el más bajo le regalaba una visión erótica manteniéndose recogido el fleco tras la oreja, tragándolo hasta que la respiración de su nariz le acariciaba el vello púbico. Tatsuya le apretó el mentón separándolo y con la otra mano sacudió su erección, increíblemente frotar su pene contra ese rostro aburrido y correrse en él resultó más excitante que con otras personas más demostrativas.

Chihiro recogió con la lengua parte del semen que resbaló cerca de su boca, mirando el miembro de Himuro mientras preguntaba cuánto tendría que esperar.

— Dale unos minutos.

— No me gusta esperar. —se empezó a quitar las prendas y Himuro le preguntó por qué no usaba ropa interior de chica, le había gustado ver eso en las fotos— Solo me la pongo cuando estoy a solas.

— Quién diría que eres tímido.

Jugaron un rato dilatando al albino con un desodorante y se corrió con las duras nalgadas que le dio Tatsuya. Cuando éste pudo exhibir una nueva erección el mayor abrió las piernas, tomando él mismo el falo del chico cubierto por el condón para llevarlo a su agujero. Follaron cerca de tres minutos cuando Chihiro pidió más, agarrando las manos de Tatsuya para ponerlas en su propio cuello. El del lunar entendió y empezó a asfixiarlo, provocando que un lindo rubor atrapara sus mejillas y que sus gemidos salieran rasposos y ahogados. Su ano también se apretó, chupando el pene ajeno con urgencia.

Pero aun así, algo definitivamente no iba tan bien. El pelinegro aumentó la presión provocando que las lágrimas de Chihiro salieran, quien por reflejo lo golpeó tratando de zafarse. Cuando estuvo a punto de desmayarlo Tatsuya lo soltó y los chirridos de la cama dejaron de oírse cuando se detuvo, anticipando que perdería su dureza.

Luego de toser y recuperar el aliento el más bajo se sentó para mirarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa, me porté mal? —habló fingiendo inocencia con su rostro sin expresión y Tatsuya le secó las lágrimas.

— Lo haces bien, pero no es suficiente. —la emoción del principio se había disipado rápidamente y ahora necesitaba algo más fuerte, más morboso— ¿Te gustan los perros?

— Bueno, no los odio.

Himuro salió desnudo sin decir nada y no tardó en regresar acompañado. Chihiro miró confundido al perro a su lado.

— Te presento a Número dos, su nombre es un poco raro pero es buen chico. —a pesar de ser la primera vez que el animal compartía con Tatsuya no puso resistencia al ser llevado por él.

— ¿Qué planeas?

Chihiro extendió su mano y el perro que ya en su adultez tenía una apariencia bastante similar a la de un lobo se dejó acariciar, incluso le movió la cola. Parece que el único que le caía mal era Kagami.

El dueño de casa sonrió con diversión.

— Te prometí que saldrías vivo de aquí, ¿recuerdas?

Jaló a Nigou del collar haciéndolo subir a la cama, y se besó con Chihiro a la vez que empezó a masturbar a ambos acompañantes. El albino no estaba cien por ciento confiado, sin embargo ese temor que hacía latir su corazón como loco también lo excitaba, por eso lamió y chupó el falo del perro cuando Himuro se lo pidió y también permitió que Nigou lamiera el suyo. Finalmente dejó que Tatsuya lo acomodara boca abajo con el trasero totalmente expuesto, y de reojo vio que el azabache seguía trabajando en el pene del perro que lamía donde éste lo tocaba y hacía algunos movimientos hiperactivos, por lo que Tatsuya lo mantuvo bien agarrado.

Montó a Nigou sobre Chihiro, que empezó a respirar acelerado al sentir el torso peludo y las patas tratando de aferrarse a él. El miembro del animal ya estaba expuesto y Himuro apretó para que saliera completo y se mantuviera así, dirigiéndolo a la rosada entrada, y una vez adentro Nigou supo qué hacer.

Fue una sensación extraña que lo hizo jadear y temblar, apretando las cobijas mientras Tatsuya ayudaba a que el perro llegara lo más adentro posible. Un par de veces Nigou se desentendió del objetivo bajando de Chihiro y prácticamente tuvieron que empezar desde el principio.

— Vamos, pórtate bien.

El perro ladró olisqueando y lamiendo el ano del mayor, haciéndolo gemir. Himuro repitió el proceso y agarrando el miembro de Nigou hizo que penetrara a Chihiro un par de veces antes de dejarlo adentro y que el perro se moviera por su cuenta. Chihiro entrecerró los ojos, sonrojado y jugando con los dedos dentro su boca mientras Himuro lo masturbaba, y las sensaciones combinadas lo hicieron contraerse rítmicamente.

— Parece que lo disfrutas.

— Ahh, es diferente, pero… —se removió ligeramente, tratando de cerrar su entrada todavía más— No me llena completo.

— Entonces lo ayudaré.

Tres dígitos de Tatsuya entraron también, pero no pasó mucho para que Nigou se anudara y los sacó rápido antes de que le quedaran atrapados. Chihiro sintió al can eyacular adentro, suspirando al tiempo que hacía lo mismo cuando Himuro le pellizcó la punta del pene. Aun así, cuando el perro bajó de encima no pudo sacar su miembro y el albino hizo una mueca adolorida, ya que ese nudo de carne tiraba de su ano cuando el animal trataba de ir a algún lado.

Se habían quedado pegados.

— Debe ser una broma. —el más bajo resopló, pidiéndole a Tatsuya que mantuviera quieto al perro para que no lo fuera a dejar sin ojete y alzó la vista al escuchar un flash, pues su amante humano le estaba sacando fotos— No hagas eso.

— Tranquilo, no se ve tu rostro.

De todas formas, la tenue irritación visible en la mueca del hombre albino no desapareció.

— Debe haber alguna manera de separarnos.

— O tal vez podríamos jugar un poco más.

Himuro dejó el teléfono a un lado y lo besó, ayudándolo a arrodillarse. Nigou seguía unido tras de él sin siquiera poder sentarse y Tatsuya le dijo al can que resistiera un poco, que no le fuera a contar nada a Kuroko. Chihiro tuvo que equilibrar en cuclillas para que Tatsuya pudiera acomodarse en su entrada por el frente y con su glande el menor buscó espacio hasta poder entrar. Fue raro frotar su hombría contra la del perro mientras podía moverse apenas, y en cuanto logró aumentar el ritmo y la profundidad Nigou pudo liberarse, dejando que su semen perruno bañara a Tatsuya que no dejó de embestir a Chihiro como si quisiera mejorarle la flora intestinal a pollazos.

— ¿Ves? Sobreviviste.

— Eres un hombre de palabra.

Después de haberse limpiado el albino terminó de vestirse y le dio un beso simple a Tatsuya, que seguía acostado en la cama. Cuando se dio vuelta para irse ocultó de la vista del menor su amplia sonrisa, pidiéndole que luego le mandara las fotos que tomó y dejando abierta la posibilidad de un siguiente encuentro. Admitía que lo disfrutó.

Nigou lo acompañó hasta la puerta y lo despidió con un par de ladridos.

— Espero verte pronto a ti también.


End file.
